Boss Island
Basic Information Boss Island unlocks at Player Level 50 and consists of 5 Dungeons, each one with a different Element. The Recommended Player Level of the Dungeons found on this Island increases as the player's Level increases, up to level 67. There, the player can loot Epics for their Heroes. For a player to loot their Heroes' Epics, they must first beat the Dungeon, but for that to happen, their Heroes must: * be Hero Level 50 and above and must be in their 2nd Ascension (fully ascended) * must be on the team (no Quick Loot!), and run the corresponding Island dungeon ( Fire Heroes like seek their Epic on Lava Academy, Water Heroes like explore Permafrost Ice Cave for the Epic, etc.) Epics have 3 parts. Part 1 is needed to unlock the Epic. The other two parts are needed at Epic level 6 and Epic level 12 to level up the Epic and to maximize Stats boosts and the effect chance. Epic part 2 requires Player/Hero(?) Level 60. Heroes can die during the battle, and may stay dead until the end of the dungeon. If the dungeon is successfully beaten the Hero's death will not affect the drop chance of the Epic. If the player brings 2 Heroes and both need an Epic part then the random decides. It's highly recommended that all Heroes of the team * are all equipped with at least Improved Runes (should be Heroic or Legendary). If in doubt a good rune setup is 2 Battle, 2 Bulwark and 1 Life rune. * have at least 4 stars (★★★★), the more the better for Stats boosts * have high Stats (this is what the Hero stars, Ascensions and Runes are needed for). Not just high ATK or high DEF, they should have high ATK, DEF ''AND ''HP (like what's the point if a Hero has over 6000 ATK but HP is below 2000?! That Hero will definitely be killed in one blow, unless there's a Tank in the team! Boss Island enemies are not to be underestimated) Dungeons Lava Academy The Dungeon of Boss Island, this is where the player faces Fire enemies and loots Fire Heroes' Epics. This Dungeon is quite a tough one, especially when the player has absolutely nothing to counter the constant Fire attacks and Burning that are fired at their Heroes. The most dangerous thing about this Dungeon is that the player's Heroes will often take damage every turn, as well as receive more damage from enemy attacks due to the constant Burning. The fast, nasty, little Fire demons deal unhealable damage (for the time in that room), reduce Heroes' max health and weakens them. Constructs like are not immune to this effect but he can take some hits due Elemental advantage. There are two infernal Bosses residing in this fiery Dungeon, namely Scion of Malaganus and Malaganus Soulflame. These deadly wizards are definitely not to be messed with as they can cast a variety of flaming spells and bolts, potentially burning the player's Heroes to a crisp. The Scion has Arcane Bolts (Armor-Piercing, Shield-Piercing Ranged Spirit attack on all enemies) and Fireball (Ranged Fire attack with a chance to Burn), whereas Malaganus Soulflame is known to have Fire Storm (Ranged Fire attack on all enemies with a chance to Burn). Permafrost Ice Cave The Dungeon of Boss Island, this is where the player faces Water enemies and loots Water Heroes' Epics. Although not quite as difficult as Lava Academy, it can be quite annoying for the player as his/her Heroes will get Chilled quite easily, negating their Special Attack cooldown process. Therefore, the player's Heroes may not even get to use their Special Attacks at all. The three Bosses in this frosty Dungeon are Yoel Ice Magus, Sleet Sheer and Glacias. Sleet Sheer and Glacias should not be much of a problem (just watch out for the Sheer's Northern Gale, which is a Ranged Water attack on all the player's Heroes with a chance to Freeze), but the player must be careful when facing Yoel Ice Magus; he can deal much more damage than the Sleet Sheer and Glacias and is therefore not to be meddled with. And it gets worse: Yoel has the irritating and sometimes dangerous Northern Gale. Savage Grove This is the Dungeon of Boss Island, where the player faces Nature enemies and loots Nature Heroes' Epics. Nearly ALL the enemies in this Dungeon can Poison the player's Heroes, therefore it's a good idea to bring in a team of Undead (maybe not King Yorick as he deals reduced damage to Nature enemies and Nature enemies deal boosted damage against him) as they are immune to Poison due to their Soulless Scourge Passive, which also makes them immune to Disease, Wound and Venom. Poison makes Heroes take a considerable amount of damage at the start of every turn until three turns are over, and there is almost nothing to reduce the damage done by the Poison Debuff, making its effect rather potent at times. Two Bosses reside in this verdant Dungeon: Native Magister and Ulula Kahuna. Native Magister utilizes the caustic Putrid Storm attack, whereas Ulula uses Noxious Frenzy (Melee Nature attack on target and 2 random enemies with a chance to Poison), Back Splash, and Decontaminate (Cleanses all Debuffs on target ally and heals target ally. That ally also heals every turn for the next 3 turns). Read More *Evo Island - an island populated by Evos. Collect them to ascend your Heroes *Gold Island - need gold? Let's go and loot it! *XP Island - a place where you can find lots of XP potions every day Category:Gameplay Category:Stubs Category:Campaign